Fan
by Luka-sama
Summary: Había una cosa que unía a Adrien y a Alya, su obsesión por Ladybug.


_Ladybug no me pertenece, pero estoy por demandar a Pinterest por darme tantas ideas de historias y no dejarme dormir._

 **Fan**

Fue una tarde cualquiera en la ciudad de Paris, donde una nueva entrada alerto a Adrien desde su habitación. Todo había estado últimamente muy tranquilo en los alrededores, los ataques de akuma habían desaparecido casi por completo, pero era mejor estar alerta por si algo malo sucedía. Pero en ese momento él ignoro sus anteriores pensamientos, al ver una nueva entrada en el Ladyblog.

En este momento Alya se había superado, había posteado un link donde un grupo de muchachos de Paris, estaba pensando hacer una convención en honor a Ladybug.

Plagg desde su hombro derecho, suspiro al ver sus ojos brillantes.

Un mes después, fecha del evento previamente establecido, Adrien Agreste estaba caminando emocionado por aquel enorme edificio lleno de todos los artículos que imagino y que no imagino de su amor platónico. Plagg sintió algo removerse en su estómago al ver a Adrien así, como niño pequeño en juguetería, que todo parece emocionarle y que sonreí como idiota.

No por nada había pasado el último mes realizando el doble y a veces triple de su trabajo, como modelo y estudiante. Todo para que su padre le diera un preciado día libre y tener dinero suficiente para comprar todo lo que deseaba.

Por eso antes del mediodía, con una sudadera roja con puntos negros, una gorra conmemorativa y una camiseta que había costado un ojo de la cara. Adrien caminaba entre los puestos con varias bolsas en sus manos.

Cuando vio una chapa conmemorativa, intento sujetarla al mismo tiempo que alguien más parecía pensar en lo mismo.

-¿Adrien?-

-¿Alya?-

Ambos se vieron de reojo. Claramente la chica morena y amiga de Marinette era la fan número uno de Ladybug, no por nada administraba el famoso Ladyblog y parecía siempre tener información antes que todos. Pero para ella era claramente una sorpresa el ver a Adrien, aquel chico tan recatado y pacífico, como todo un friki frente a sus ojos.

De pronto Adrien la vio más de cerca.

Ella entre cerro los ojos.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esa gorra/Pulsera?-preguntaron ambos señalándose emocionados.

Los ojos del otro brillaron.

Antes de darse cuenta y con dos chapas conmemorativas para ambos, estaban sentados en un puesto de bebidas charlando sobre lo genial que era Ladybug. Si bien Alya se sorprendió de que el rubio tuviera ese nivel de fanatismo, era el único que había podido seguirle en una conversación sobre el ídolo de todo Paris. Cada uno sosteniendo sus teorías con argumentos sólidos, riendo sobre rumores falsos y Adrien apoyando 100% el Ladynoir.

Ambos estaban caminando por los puestos ya vistos, en busca de algo que habían saltado, cuando los gritos de los demás los alertaron.

Los dos gritaron emocionados al ver como en medio de una tarima, la verdadera Ladybug aparecía algo apenada. Claramente avergonzada de verse rodeada de tantos fanáticos. Corriendo como bólidos, ambos se hicieron paso entre la multitud, hasta casi llegar al frente de todo. Alya tenía su celular afuera, Adrien la imito segundos después.

De pronto a otro la presentadora agradeció a Ladybug que se hiciera presente, algo que nadie había esperado y al mismo tiempo soñado. Esta algo avergonzada dijo que no se perdería un evento en su honor, antes de saberlo estaba sentada contestando preguntas de los fanáticos. Incluso Alya pudo darse el lujo de preguntar algunas cosas para el blog, donde la adorable heroína acepto con gusto.

Cuando esta hizo unos trucos con el yo-yo.

Adrien aseguro haber soltado un grito nada masculino, ahogado por el sonido de otros cientos.

Después de dos horas, la héroe se despidió con una ligera reverencia, asegurando que en otro evento haría lo posible para asistir.

Luego de más gritos de fanáticos, entre ellos Adrien y Alya, la chica se fue. Ambos jóvenes terminaron hasta el cierre del evento, donde hubieron algunos cosplay y eventos varios.

Agotados y con caras de satisfacción, estuvieron sentados fuera del recinto esperando que la limosina que recogería a Adrien llegara.

-Espero hagan otra el año siguiente-expuso Adrien asegurando que ese fue el mejor día de su vida.

Alya asintió igualmente emocionada.

-Recuerdas los llaveros de esa chica-dijo ella emocionada.

Adrien la imito.

-El que tenía el yo-yo que iluminaba-

Luego de hablar unos veinte minutos más sobre lo visto, hacerle el viaje a Alya a su hogar. Los dos se despidieron como viejos amigos, camaradas y algo que los unía más allá de lo inexplicable.

Fanáticos.

Dos fanáticos que comprendían al otro.

…

Al día siguiente todo fue normal en las clases, Marinette no comprendía el porqué de la sonrisa sospechosa de Alya al decirle que se había perdido de un gran día en el evento de Ladybug. Al entrar al salón Nino y Adrien conversaban alegremente, el rubio parecía de buen humor.

De pronto Adrien alzo la vista y sus ojos chocaron con los de Marinette, esta se sonrojo antes de caminar a su asiento avergonzada ante la confusión del rubio.

Luego Adrien vio a Alya, ambos se sonrieron como de costumbre y se saludaron amablemente. Pero al sentarse la chica en su lugar, noto con diversión el llavero en el celular del chico que había comprado el día anterior, mientras Adrien noto como la pulsera de la convención seguía en la muñeca de Alya.

Sin duda era el principio de una buena amistad.

 **Fin**

 _Algo Crack, pero espero les guste y les sacara una sonrisa._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
